The One That Got Away
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily and Derek were great friends when she was living in Chicago. They begin dating, but break up. Emily moves away. Will they ever meet up again?


**The One That Got Away**

Prompt: The One That Got Away- Katy Perry

**Summer after high school,  
>When we first met,<br>We make out in your Mustang to Radio Head.  
>And on my eighteenth birthday,<br>We got matching tattoos.  
>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb through the roof.<br>Thinking about a future like we had a clue.**

Emily and Derek sat out on the lawn in front of his house. Emily's mother had moved to Chicago for business and she met Derek there. They were best friends but soon began dating.

The summers were the best. They would hang out all day and night. They would even sneak around and have a couple of drinks when their parents weren't around.

Derek and Emily would sit all night and just think about their future together. They knew they would always be together.

When they both turned eighteen, they decided to get matching tattoos on their backs. They were small and couldn't be seen by anyone else, but that didn't matter. They both knew about the tattoos and that's all that mattered.

Neither of them expected what would happen in the next year. They broke off their relationship after a big fight. They weren't able to talk again because Emily and her family moved to Virginia.

**Never planned on one day I'd be losing you.  
>In another life, I would be your girl.<br>We keep all our promises.  
>Be us against the world.<br>In another life, I would make you stay.  
>So, I don't have to say you were the one that got away.<strong>

It was seven years after Emily moved to Virginia. She had bought an apartment in DC and Derek had moved to Virginia. He didn't know Emily had moved there when they were younger.

Emily was working for the FBI and Derek was in the BAU. He never knew she was living so close to him. She didn't know either.

Three years later, Emily transferred to the BAU. She almost begged for her job, but eventually got it. When she walked into the bullpen on her first day, her heart stopped. Right in the middle of the bullpen, talking to Spencer Reid, was none other than Derek Morgan. She couldn't believe she was seeing him after all these years.

She nearly dropped the coffee she was holding right out of her hands. She hadn't seen him since she was eighteen. She couldn't believe her eyes.

She walked over to her desk and placed her things down. She sat working on a file and didn't pay attention to anything that was happening around her.

xxxxxx

Morgan was talking to Reid about trying to find him a girlfriend. After finally giving up on picking on him, he left Reid alone and walked toward his desk. He saw a woman with dark, almost black, hair sitting at Elle Greenaway's old desk. He had heard there was a new agent, but hadn't caught her name.

He turned around and walked back toward Reid.

"Hey, Reid, who's the new agent?" Nodding toward the woman reading a file.

"Umm... I think her name's... Emily? Yeah, Emily."

Morgan instantly thought back to his childhood after hearing Reid say the agent's name was Emily.

"Have you spoken to her yet, Reid?"

"Once. She seems nice. She also seems like she'll be good in the field."

"Right." Morgan said, nodding his head.

He made his way over toward Emily. He waited for her to look up, but after waiting, he finally said, "Emily?" He was trying to get her attention so he could properly greet her.

Emily looked up from the file and both of their eyes widened. "Derek?" She asked, her voice unsteady.

"Emily...Prentiss? Is that you?" He asked, still shocked.

"Yeah. When did you move here?"

"A while back. What about you?"

"Same. My mother moved us here when I turned nineteen."

"Oh."  
>"Yeah. Um... maybe we could go out for coffee and catch up sometime."<p>

"Okay. How about tomorrow?"  
>"Um... sure."<p>

**Someone said you had your tattoo removed.  
>|Saw you downtown, singing the blues.<br>It's time to face the music.  
>I'm no longer your muse.<strong>

The next day, Emily and Derek sat in the coffee shop, talking.

"Emily, why did you leave Chicago?"

"My mother had to move again. This time it was to Virginia. After college, I moved out and went to live in DC. When did you leave?"

"I moved after college. I wanted to be in the FBI and Quantico was where it began. I never would have thought we'd meet again."

"Me neither. I was shocked."

"Definitely."

"Do you ever think about when we were younger?"

"Sometimes. Why, do you?"

"Sometimes. I wonder what it would be like if we never ended our relationship. You know, I still have that tattoo." She said, shyly.

"Really? Why did you keep it?" He was stunned.

"I don't know. I never got around to removing it and it reminded me of our memories together. What about you? Do you still have yours?"

"No. I removed it a few years ago. I thought it was useless still having it. I thought we'd never see each other ever again."

"Derek, how long has it been since we talked?"

"Ten years, two months, seventeen days." Derek said, smiling.

Emily's jaw dropped. "You remember? I know it was two months before my nineteenth birthday. We got into a huge argument. I don't even remember what it was about."

"I remember it clearly. I had told you that I loved you and someday I wanted to live together. You hesitated and tried to change the subject. You wouldn't say you loved me back. I got worried and eventually we started arguing. You stormed out of my house and I never heard from you after that."

Emily was shocked he remembered all of this.

"Wow, Derek. I-I'm shocked."

**I should have told you what you meant to me.  
>In another life, I would be your girl.<br>We keep our promises with us against the world.  
>In another life, I would make you stay.<br>So, I don't have to say you were the one that got away.**

Emily was starting to regret not telling Derek how she felt. She had loved him, but now she didn't feel the same. It had been so long and they grew apart. Things would never be the same.

"Derek, I missed you a lot. But I just don't feel the same as I had. I guess you're just the one that got away."

"I guess you are, too, Emily. It's great seeing you again. Friends?"

"Friends." Emily smiled.

"Team mates." Morgan corrected, smiling.

"Team mates."

Emily knew he definitely was the one that got away.


End file.
